This invention relates to an improved apparatus for storing whole blood.
It has been found that the addition of NaHCO.sub.3, as a buffer, to store whole blood maintains a desired pH level which is quite beneficial. It was shown, that with such a buffer, the blood can be adequately preserved with good viability for 42 days, and that the oxygen transport capability (as measured by 2, 3-DPG determination) is also maintained at levels substantially above those achieved by presently available media.
However, the buffer releases CO.sub.2 during storage which, if not removed at a controlled rate, causes the pH value of the blood to change to a value which rapidly damages the blood.
Storage of the blood in the conventional blood bags, used for such storage, even though the buffer is added to the blood does not increase the storage life of the blood significantly because of the CO.sub.2 released by the buffer. Materials to make a bag, other than the medically approved material presently used, which can pass CO.sub.2 at a controlled rate and yet which is strong enough to withstand handling are either too expensive or not suitable for storing blood, as far as is known.